


Fashion Statement

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Neku has a laundry list of problems.One of them is actually laundry, and the rest is an invisible line between male and female.





	

 

_"Neku,” Joshua had said, “wash my underclothes on the delicate cycle. Don’t forget to use the gentle detergent and low heat.”_

_“Neku, I want my shirts unwrinkled. Please hang them up immediately or I will have to iron them. Please fold my pants with creases and for the love of ramen use the clip hangers on the skirts.”_

_“Neku, please, if you’re going to do laundry, do not mix colors with whites. Also, please wash our loads separately.”_

Yeah. Okay. Fine.

He often did the laundry because it gave him something to do. Neku hated being told what to do, but it beat being admonished by Joshua. There had a been a few articles of clothes Neku’d ruined because he didn’t read the care tags.

_“You know, Neku, I could just wave my hand-“_

_“It’s not the same,” he had argued._

After the first couple of loads, Joshua relented. Neku had caught him with a faceful of shirt, inhaling the scent of the dryer sheets before putting the shirt on. It was kinda cute.

However, Neku often had problems with Joshua’s closet. It was one of those wooden affairs with multiple drawers, racks, and a place for shoes. The closet had lighting under the shelves and racks. As soon as the double doors were open it would light up with a soft glow. Neku found the light a little comforting.

Today he had washed the delicates. Joshua had a range of bras, corsets, underwear, socks, and stockings, and it was hard to keep straight on what went where. Neku usually just tossed his own underwear and socks into a drawer because it would just get messed up anyway, why fold it? The dressers in Joshua’s closet, though, had sections for types and colors. Neku found it weird and a bit anal that Joshua was so fucking organized he had color coded everything.

“Lemme see…blue…” Neku said aloud to no one. He dug in the top drawer to find the blue bras, some with glitter, some in lace, and a few normal ones for everyday wear. Neku lifted one of the spangled blue bras up to his line of sight and held it by the straps.

What did Joshua see in wearing women’s clothes?

Neku glanced around. He was far too curious. Joshua was out with Hanekoma and he shouldn’t be back for hours. The apartment was empty.

Taking his shirt off, Neku let it fall to the floor. He eyed the bra. There were panels inside to give the appearance of breasts, and the straps were skinny little things. Neku frowned, unclipped the front, and pulled it on gently. He snapped the hooks in the front and adjusted it, letting the fabric caress his skin.

Joshua had a mirror in his closet and Neku stood in front of it turning this way and that.

It didn’t look bad.

The thought that he knew the bra had a matching pair of panties made Neku even more curious.

He sought them out. They were in the basket, freshly washed. He pulled them up his legs and tucked his undercarriage-so to speak-into the silky, sparkling underwear. It made his hips look curvy instead of sharp and it hugged his penis and bottom like a cloud.

“Wow,” Neku breathed. It was no wonder Joshua liked to wear them.

He felt brave. He felt beautiful and handsome. He felt…good.

Joshua wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours. The thought emboldened Neku and he grinned as he searched for a blouse and a skirt-something plain and professional.

He found a simple, white silk shirt with a pink ascot. The only reason he knew what it was called is because Joshua had taken it upon himself to teach Neku fashion terms. To go along with the shirt, Neku found a pink skirt with gathered, pressed folds. It had an underskirt to give it a bit of pop, and Neku slid it up over the underwear.

At first, he felt silly.

But as he stared at his reflection in the mirror a warm flush danced across his cheeks and nose.

He was beautiful.

Though his hair needed combing and pink wasn’t the best for said hair, he thought he looked pretty damn good and he felt it, too. Neku went so far as to find a pair of white stockings and a pair of pink shoes with bows on the back. He twirled, posed, and laughed.

“My,” a voice from the shadows of the bedroom said, “I leave you alone for an afternoon and I find you’re raiding my closet.”

Neku yelped. “It’s not…it’s not what you think!”

“Oh?” Joshua stepped from the darkness and stood in front of Neku with a playful grin. “What would it be, Neku?”

“Uh,” Neku tried hard to come up with something, “it’s…uh…”

“It’s alright, you know.” Joshua put his hands on Neku’s shoulders. “I think you’re quite the looker. However, I think you should go blonde. Perhaps we could bleach your hair or use a little Composer magic to make it a lovely shade of blonde with pink highlights?”

“I don’t think-“

“Come now, Neku. You’ve done so much. Surely you want to see this to the end?”

Neku stared at his reflection. Joshua stood directly behind him.

“Okay,” he finally said. “Do what you think is best.”

The Composer’s eyes widened and he smiled with true happiness. His hands stroked over Neku’s hair and with a twinkle of power, Neku’s hair went blonde and soft. Joshua’s fingers glided over Neku’s face, closing his eyes and brushing his lips.

When finished, Joshua whispered in Neku’s ear, “take a look.”

Neku opened his eyes slowly. He gasped at the sight.

His face was painted with just a teasing bit of makeup. Joshua had put blush on his cheeks and a pink gloss on his lips. His eye shadow illuminated the outfit and the soft features of his face. The Composer had forwent mascara, most likely because Neku’s lashes were long enough.

“Wow,” was all Neku could say. He reached out to touch the mirror. “Is that really me?”

“Yes. Aren’t you lovely?” Joshua wrapped his arms around Neku from behind. “If you were curious, you should have asked me. I would love to give you fashion advice.”

Neku stared at his face before sliding his gaze to the rather pleased look on Joshua’s. “Does this mean I’m a girl or something?”

“It means what you want it to mean, Neku. You could be transsexual, gender fluid, agender, or any other number of things. It doesn’t matter what you look like, Neku. What matters the most is what’s in your heart and how you use it.”

“Do you think…uh…you could…” Neku swallowed. He was incredibly nervous. “Do you think you could teach me how to be fashionable?”

Joshua stood up. He kept his hands on Neku’s waist. “Oh, _dear_. I thought you would never ask.”

“Because I’m a walking disaster?”

“No, Neku,” Joshua kissed his cheek, “because you’re a stubborn individual.”

Neku laughed. “Heh. Yeah.”

“Now, let’s get you out of these clothes. I have a much better outfit in mind. Admittedly, I’ve been waiting for this opportunity to put you in something soft. Oh, I have the perfect thing to do to your hair and maybe we could play around with makeup wheels to see if you’re an autumn or a spring. I’m leaning toward autumn but…”

He watched Joshua flit around the closet. The Composer spoke rapidly and without pause as he collected several things for Neku to try on. Neku couldn’t help but see the bright imagination and perfect happiness in Joshua’s lavender eyes. He was almost glowing with it.

“Hey, Josh?”

“Hm?” He didn’t stop moving around. “What is it?”

“Thanks. You’re a good friend.”

Joshua paused. He turned to look at Neku. “You are quite welcome. You are also a good friend and an unbelievably pleasurable partner. Now, how do you _feel_ about pink?”

“Pink is the color of love,” Neku teased, “and a humanitarian like you loves people.”

A laugh. “Now, where have I heard that before.”

Neku grinned. He became lost in the spell that was Joshua’s imagination and he couldn’t have been happier at any moment in time.

Until he remembered he’d completely forgotten the basket of Joshua’s delicates.


End file.
